Lightning Crashes
by sabor ice
Summary: A King Arthur and Heroes Crossover. Takes place around the beginning of the 2004 movie, King Arthur, and preepisode, How To Stop An Exploding Man. Summary inside.


_Title: Lightning Crashes_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Fandoms: King Arthur/Heroes_

_Rating: T+_

_Genre: AU/General/Action-Adventure/Drama/Fantasy_

_Main Characters: Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi, Sylar/Gabriel, The Knights_

_Summary: A King Arthur and Heroes Cross-over. Takes place around the beginning of the 2004 movie, King Arthur, and pre-episode, "How To Stop An Exploding Man". After a failed attempt escaping from Sylar using his still unsteady ability of bending time and space, Hiro Nakamura and his friend, Ando Masahashi, find themselves hurled back into Dark Age Britain. Unable to control his power properly enough to travel back to the present day, Hiro comes to learn that a new but similar mission to that of his future mission awaits him in Britain, and for he and Ando, the adventure of a lifetime is about to begin. _

_Spoilers: Any spoilers in this fic would probably come from the Heroes aspect of it (if you haven't seen up to episode, "How To Stop An Exploding Man"). So, read with caution if that concerns you._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of KA or Heroes. This story, however, is my own._

_Author's Notes: Don't steal my ideas or story and claim it as your own - that's just not cool, and if you do it, I will find out about it. Yes, dialogue and actions in the bit from an episode of Heroes is not exactly the same - it's AU and originality I'm after. Feedback is appreciated._

**Chapter One - "We're Not In Kansas Anymore"**

_Ando, Sylar, and Hiro - Isaac Mendez's Loft, Present Day New York_

Ando Masahashi found himself in front of the familiar building - the painter's home. Isaac Mendez's home. Isaac Mendez's, the dead painter's, home. Scurrying across the street, the young Japanese man plastered himself up against a nearby alley wall, praying that the dark shadows of coming night would be enough to keep him from Sylar's sight. Sylar was in the loft - Ando could feel it. He swallowed roughly, feeling nauseous when he recalled the memories of the dead painter, murdered in cold blood, half of his skull missing. Even further into his memories Ando reached, remembering all of the dirty deeds Sylar had committed and would commit in the future, all of the innocent people he had killed and would kill! The ghastly images that flashed through Ando's mind had become too vivid, too great, and he keeled forward as he vomited in the alleyway.

A few moments later, the man had collected himself again, wiping the newly crusted puke from the corners of his lips as he turned to face the stairwell that led up into Mendez's loft. He glanced down at his sword, newly bought for the specific reason of ending Sylar's life. Ando's heart raced and his palms were sweating in anticipation. He was not a killer by any means, but he knew in his heart that killing Sylar was the only way to stop him. Hiro hadn't been able to fulfill his destiny, the destiny he had raved on to Ando about for so long. Ando's friend hadn't had the courage or the heart, so it was up to him now. He had to stop Sylar from destroying New York, even if it meant dying himself. It was the only way.

Slowly, cautiously, Ando climbed the stairs. Every little creak or noise sent the man's heart into his throat. His mouth was dry, his stomach in knots, and fear was overwhelming him with every sluggish step he took - and yet, Ando walked into the loft with his head held up proudly. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze quickly shifting about the room, until they fell upon Sylar's familiar form. The dark-haired man's back was turned, and he seemed to paint the canvas before him with the same possessed movements Isaac had once had. Silently inching his way down forward, Ando glanced about the room, noting all of the new paintings. Sylar had been busy painting the future now that he had the power of Isaac Mendez.

Ando shook his head in dismay, disillusionment in his eyes and worry creased across his brow. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and swallowed hard as he tried to turn his disgust into anger. To have confidence in himself was the only way he could succeed. Once Ando had found his center, he knew the time had come. He had to take Sylar down now while he had the advantage! Unsheathing his sword, Ando held the hilt securely in both hands, bringing the blade to eye level as he charged Sylar with fierce determination.

And, in a moment it was all over.

Pinned into the broken mirror on a wall across the room, Ando frantically gasped for air as his hands clawed at the invisible force that held him there by the neck. His dark, blood-shot eyes swelled as he tried to focus on Sylar a few feet away. The man's raised hand kept fluctuaing somewhat, causing Ando an extensive amount of pain as the other man continuously choked him in mid-air. A sinister chuckle escaped Sylar's lips, his dark eyes enlightened with amusement as he watched Ando squirm.

"That wasn't very smart," Sylar said, tsking lightly.

He picked up the comic book Ando had dropped and flipped through it.

"A comic book that can predict the future. What will they think of next?" Sylar added, with an amused shake of his head as he looked at the picture of Hiro stabbing him. "Did Isaac really see such a pathetic end for me?"

Meanwhile, Ando continued to struggle to release himself from Sylar's force hold.

"I don't care if you take my brain!" Ando exclaimed, in a strained tone of voice.

Sylar rolled his eyes, bunching the comic in his free hand as he turned to face Ando.

"Now why in the world would I want your brain?" he asked. "There's nothing special about you. You aren't like me or the ones I seek."

Ando frantically tried to search his mind for something, anything to stall Sylar a little longer. Hiro would come; Ando still had faith in his friend.

"Maybe I special, too!" the Japanese man said, trying to focus on staying conscious. "Hiro not the only one!"

"Is that so?" Sylar wondered, squinting his eyes suspiciously as he momentarily halted tightening his force grip on Ando. "And, just what is it that you claim you can do?"

"I can...I can..." Ando began, vigorously pummeling the thoughts around in his head for a believable answer.

"Time's running out, my friend," Sylar challenged, stepping closer to him, mal-intention in his eyes. "I don't very much like liars."

Ando scrunched tightly his eyes, sweat dripping from his facial pores as he awaited Sylar to murder him. Suddenly, a familiar voice brought him back to attention.

"Ando!" Hiro called out.

Despite his current position, Ando managed to smile weakly as his friend approached. Sylar whipped around with a growl, focusing his malicious gaze upon the short Japanese man. Hiro pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, before he grasped his still sheathed sword by the hilt, ready and determined to draw his blade; he looked from Ando back to Sylar, whom had suddenly become over-confident with himself, and he smiled smugly.

"Ah - the one who can bend time and space! I will very much enjoy taking your ability from you - as soon as I kill your friend here," Sylar said.

"I have to kill you to stop bomb!" Hiro declared, unsheathing his sword and aiming it towards the other man.

Sylar chuckled darkly, and Ando called out for Hiro to leave him and teleport, but his friend did not listen.

"You only have one chance. Do you run, or do you try to kill me and lose your friend? Can you save him and kill me before I can kill him, hmm?" Sylar wondered, tightening his fist to force Ando to choke again.

As much as he didn't want to believe him, Hiro knew Sylar was right. Sylar was quicker and stronger - how could Hiro even for a moment think he could stop him? He couldn't, especially when he knew Ando's life was in danger. So, Hiro did the only thing possible - in a flash he teleported, leaving Sylar momentarily bewildered by his abrupt disappearance, re-appeared behind the man and grabbed onto Ando, and teleported one more time...

_Ando and Hiro, Britain, 5 A.D._

A sudden stop and a brief drop later, Hiro and Ando dove headfirst into some grassy terrain. Ando rolled over and rested on his back, rubbing the soreness around his neck with his hand as he caught his breath. Hiro knelt, rubbing the top of his head and wincing at the headache he now had caused by landing on it. He had never had such a rough landing before, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he and Ando had escaped with their lives.

"You did it! You did it, Hiro!" Ando happily exclaimed in their native tongue, patting his friend on the back and helping him to his feet along with himself. "You saved us!"

Hiro beamed proudly, fixing his slanted glasses upon his nose as he came to stand beside his friend. He situated his faithful sword into its sheath and swung it around to hang off his back. He yelled excitedly as he swept Isaac's comic book off the ground near his feet and briefly flipped through it. The comic book was his guide to the future, to the things that had to be done, and he was glad he hadn't lost it.

"Where are we?" Ando asked, frowning as he paced a few steps forward, gazing out at the open nature clearly untouched by the hands of man.

Hiro stuffed the comic into his coat and joined his friend on the hill ahead. He also gawked in amazement and confusion.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Hiro said.

Ando rolled his eyes, muttering something about Hiro having seen too many movies as he walked past him down the hill.

"Where are we going?" Hiro wondered, following his friend. "We don't even know where we are."

"So we ask for directions," Ando answered, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Or I find a phone, no problem."

Hiro glanced over his shoulder and saw a group of horsemen riding their way. He smiled excitedly and tapped Ando on the shoulder.

"We just ask them!" Hiro mused.

Ando's eyes widened in astounishment and sheer terror as a group of riders clad in medieval armor and armed with various weapons charged them.

**End, Chapter One.**


End file.
